Merlin Series 6: Albion's Rise
by Bumblebee373
Summary: Merlin knew the end was upon them as he saw Mordred's limp body lay on the ground. He was unable to stop the prophecy after all. As he searched for Arthur upon the sea of the dead he pondered all the choices he made, the secrets he was never able to reveal and the possibility of a better land destroyed; but as he felt Arthur's strong beating pulse...he knew there was still hope.
1. The Diamond of the Day (Part 2)

Merlin

_What can I say about this story. The ending of the series left me angry at the writers and wishing they could write it again. Then it hit me...why couldn't I write it again? Who said I couldn't change the ending myself and help other disappointed fans find the closure they needed for the end within a fanfic? No one...so I did. All those late nights when I pondered on how Arthur would find out, who would find out first, what Albion would look like, and what the hell happened to Aithusa to make her so evil may actually have been somewhat useful. I wanted to address these issues in a way which I always believed would be more fitting and hopefully others will agree. So this starts off just after the beginning of the episode, with Emrys killing a bazillion enemies and Mordred searching for Arthur, the impending fatal blow only mere minutes away. And of course it's shorter because I want to get to the meaty bit soon. The layout for chapters and episodes will be explained soon. So here we go._

Season 5 Episode 13

The Diamond of the Day (Part 2)

Arthur was dead-set on a mission of vengeance. This vengeance had surpassed him for the last time as he search the one element which would turn the tides on this wailing battle...the death of Morgana Pendragon. Her perilous attempts of overthrowing the throne continuously left Arthur in a state of frenzy and frustration as he risk his life and the lives of his men to ward off her and her evil followers. Arthur was not frustrated at the idea of fighting for Camelot, he was the King after all, but he believed the time had come for this war between Camelot, Morgana, her followers and most importantly magic...to end.

As their eyes met from the two far corners of the battlefield, Arthur felt his heart increase in weight. Mordred stared through Arthur's eyes and right into his soul. Arthur knew it was his duty as King to destroy any imminent threats to the Kingdom without hesitation, but as this young man- a boy even -began to charge towards him, Arthur couldn't help his desire to let him go. However, he instead mirrored Mordred's stride. Within seconds the two were face to face, separated only by air infused with the smell of blood, sweat and death. Arthur raised his sword, his only thought of the final outcome as he prepared for the inevitable. However, as he thrust his sword...he felt a searing pain course through his body and looked down. Mordred's sword had entered the middle of his stomach. The pain, however, felt different from that of a regular sword. Could this be of Morgana's magic? Responding to this pain, he summoned all his strength in to his arm and surged his sword through Modred's chest. As the sword pierced his skin, Arthur lifted the sword upwards in a rapid movement and it was evident Mordred was drawing his final breath. With this breath, however, Mordred spoke a word in a foreign tongue, which Arthur understood to be magic, whilst thrusting his hand upwards. Arthur's ability to comprehend this situation was shortlived as he was forced in to the air and knocked unconscious. Mordred's face glinted with a smile as he fell to the ground, motionless.

Emrys searched through the seas of the deceased, knowing time was dwindling away as every second past. It was his destiny to protect the king and help him create a perfect world where magic is not forbidden and if Arthur was to die, it will be his guilt alone to bear. He could feel Albion's new beginning drawing near and therefore knew Arthur's death could not possibly occur now. As he searched, his eyes flickered to the limp body which he immediately identified as Mordred. He was too late.

Arthur was a few meters away from where Emrys stood and in his old form he could barely do more than a speed walk, which if anyone viewed would resemble that of a duck. He pondered for only a second on his thrive and hope that one day this change in appearance to hide his true self wouldn't be necessary, but he needed to focus on saving Arthur; for without him every fight, every sacrifice would be in vain. Leaning of Arthur's body, he felt his neck for a pulse...and sighed when he felt it. Using his magic, Emrys did the best he could to heal the wound, which left Arthur with a minor slice in his skin. Within a second he changed back to his true self and carefully lifted Arthur off the ground.

Merlin could see immediately that Arthur's wound was not fatal as he carried him in to the camp, where he was immediately welcomed by an emotional Gwen.

"Arthur!" she cried as she swiftly ran towards them. Merlin was finding Arthur much heavier than his arms could take. He knew a discussion of Arthur's weight would need to come up very soon. Eventually Merlin reached a bed and placed Arthur on it. Both Gaius and Gwen following behind, gazing at their unconscious King. Gaius then turned towards Merlin.

"Is he alright?" he spoke softly, fear imminent throughout his voice. Merlin nodded before averting his eyes from both of them and back to the King. Gaius examined Arthur's and smiled.

"The wound is not fatal. Arthur will arise soon." Gaius turned to Gwen, her face showed a faint smile encompassed in dried tears.

"Would you excuse Merlin and myself for a moment." Gwen nodded and offered to bandage Arthur's wounds. Gaius quickly agreed before turning towards Merlin, and gesturing for him to go outside.

"What happened?" Gaius finally spoke as they stepped though the door of the tent.

"I don't know. Mordred was supposed to kill Arthur and instead Arthur killed Mordred."

"Maybe you were able to stop the prophecy after all?"

"How? I wasn't there to stop it. The vision I saw came true, and yet the prophecy didn't."

"Maybe the prophecy was given so you were able to overcome the loss of your powers. Maybe it was to give you strength?" Merlin pondered this thought for a moment. He mumbled a 'maybe' just as the sound of numerous footsteps approached them.

"Merlin! Good to have you back...but we have a problem" Gwaine spoke in his usual chirpy voice as he gestered towards the other Knights. Immediately Merlin recognised what- or who -they were holding.

"Morgana." Merlin spoke the words with so much hatred that Gwaine seemed slightly taken aback. Behind him Merlin heard a loud groan and he realised Arthur has awoken. As if forgetting about the evil which had been uncovered behind him. As Merlin entered the room, he saw both Arthur and Gwen embracing in a passionate kiss. Arthur, as if noticing Merlin's presence, immediately turned in his direction.

"Heard of my possible death and dropped your herb collecting to make sure I was alright? You shouldn't have." Merlin couldn't help but smile, Arthur was already back to himself.

"Before your head explodes, you should know your injury was very minor and looks much worse than it actually is."

"How is being stabbed through the stomach a 'minor injury'?" Arthur questioned and before Merlin could think of a witty answer to return to the pompous King, Gwaine and Percival entered with an unconscious Morgana. Arthur tensed immediately and Gwen let out a little gasp.

"Kill her...after all the pain she has caused..." Arthur seemed to quiver before regaining his complex. He knew better than to be the one to show emotion to an evil as truly horrible as this, but he stared at Morgana with not only hatred...but pity.

"This is a true example of how magic corrupts the soul and turns even the most true-hearted people in to evil killers. My father sort out to destroy this evil, and now we shall witness the destruction of one of the most powerful sorcerers ever heard of." Gaius stepped forward and began to speak.

"Sire, I know you wish to kill her, however, as she is a High Priestess, she can not be killed by a mortal blade. The only way to destroy her...is with magic."


	2. Part 1 - The Curse of the Witch (Part 1)

Merlin

_Hello again, here is the beginning of episode 1, which will be in four parts. I plan to write each episode with four parts so I can write the story with detail. Morgana is still alive at the present moment, she has one more little part to play. Thanks for reading. As this is the beginning, I just want to set the scene with this part, but things will get more interesting in the next part. I plan to update in the next couple of days again. ;)_

_-Oh, and don't worry...this story will have a happy ending which will have enough happiness and sadness to hopefully help readers feel like the story has officially ended, and not wanting more, but I will not tell you now who dies or not as that will ruin the story._

Season 6 Episode 1 Part 1

The Curse of The Witch (Part 1)

In a land of myth and a time of magic...the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name...Merlin.

Merlin was beginning to feel sick. Not only had Morgana been allowed to live, but Arthur's heart had been hardened once again. How was he supposed to unite Albion if he couldn't even unite Arthur and magic? He needed to find a way for Arthur to see magic and how it can be used for good. There must be a way or he wouldn't have been given this destiny. For now, however, he needed to worry about the awakening of Morgana and what that would bring for him. Will she tell everyone who he was? Should he tell them first so his punishment wont be as hard? He normally tried to leave the idea of what punishment he would receive if Arthur discovered he possessed magic out of his mind. It is his right as the King to execute him, no matter how close they were. It just seemed to him...

"Merlin! I swear you are going to fall off your horse if you don't wake up. I get that you had a long journey from who-knows-where, which I still would like a decent explanation for, but you could at least have the decency to not slow us down. If Morgana wakes now we will most likely all die."

"Not if I kill you first." Merlin mumbled under his voice.

"Pardon? You know I could count that as treason. You would be hanged in the square." Arthur had the same expression he always wore when teasing Merlin...satisfaction. _Sure, that will be why I am executed._ Merlin thought to himself.

"But you wont because you need me too much."

"And why would I need you? There are plenty of other servants I could hire. Much more efficient ones at that."

"Just let him feel needed, after all...without him who would we have to laugh at when we go on journeys?" Gwaine, deciding it was time to break up the lovers quarrel, was attempting to hide his grief with humour. After all...no one knew just how betrayed he felt by Eira. Her betrayal had left a whole in his heart and yes, he had only known her for a short while, but the realisation of the truth has seriously left him wounded. Out of all the Knights, why did it have to be him?

They eventually reached Camelot and began their descent in to the dungeons, which Merlin knew was a bad idea. How long did they really think they could hold Morgana in a cell for? Merlin knew when the time comes he would have to destroy her himself. How he would carry out this action? He had no idea, so his hope rested with Gaius who was busy mending to the ill at this present moment. As they hauled Morgana in to the cell, there was a moment of silence as they acknowledged the fate of the one who'd almost destroyed their kingdom.

"We shall have at least two Knights watching her at all times, rotating with the sun's light. If Morgana is to awake, I must be informed immediately. Now excuse me while I go find Gaius." Arthur's stern voice was acknowledged by all the present Knights who immediately began their task. Arthur left the room with a highly immersed in thought Merlin tailing behind.

"Arthur, what exactly are you going to do when Morgana wakes up? You know she'll just kill everyone who stands in her way." Arthur sighed.

"Don't you think I already know that? But what am I supposed to do, let her go so she can torment us all again? We need to stop her...now." Merlin had begun conjuring different ways he could protect everyone, but the most obvious answer weighed on his tongue heavily.

"What happens if there was a way we could kill her?" Merlin began, speaking very slowly. He needed to be cautious as what he said next could affect everything. Arthur stopped in front of Gaius' door, which was slightly ajar, and turned to Merlin with a confused expression.

"What are you suggesting?" he stared at the warlock waiting for his answer.

"I mean...if we use magic." Merlin felt the lump in his throat rising as he began regretting his words, that is until he saw Arthur smile and begin to laugh.

"Sure, and while we're at it we might as well let magic be allowed by everyone, heck, I'll just give Morgana the throne now and that will be the end of it." Arthur, attempting to regain control over his laugh, opened the door.

Gaius was standing over a wounded soldier and was tending to his shoulder. As both Merlin and Arthur had seen the immense number of injured, they knew Gaius had his work cut out for him. They both walked forward to meet Gaius at the end of the table.

"Gaius, I need to talk to you about Morgana." Arthur spoke in a hushed tone so the half-conscious soldier couldn't hear. Merlin didn't think the soldier would remember much of this time anyway, but it was better to be on the safe side. Gaius looked up from his patient and nodded at Arthur.

"Merlin, would you finish bandaging this man?" Gaius spoke before turning to his bookshelf and searching for a book. Merlin grabbed the bandage and finished off Gaius' work.

"Oh...so you are good for something. Now if you only added that concentration to cleaning my boots." Merlin rolled his eyes and ignored Arthur, continuing to help the patient. Gaius returned with one of his infamous books and began flicking through the pages. Without looking up from the book Gaius began to speak.

"I assume you are looking for a way to kill Morgana?" he asked, before stopping on a page with the picture of a sorcerer and a sword. Gaius looked up towards Arthur while Merlin made sure he didn't knock anything over. The satisfaction in Arthur's face when he made a mistake would only agitate him more. However, the amount of times he had already done this had gotten him used to the shame; in fact he delved in it now.

"It is said that any creature of magic can never die, even if their body is destroyed." Merlin accidentally knocked over a vile which was balancing on the table. In an instant, the vile smashed to the floor. Finishing the bandaging, Merlin began to clean the floor, hoping whatever substance he spilt was not harmful. Arthur seemed slightly taken aback by the sudden noise, and Merlin could feel the smirk upon his face, but he turned back to Gaius and gestured for him to continue.

"Anyway, as she is a High Priestess, this means that the only way to kill her is with magic or a sword yielded under a Dragon's breath. Even then, however, you can only destroy her body." Gaius explained. Arthur continued to think of how he could address this issue when a thought came to him.

"When I was fighting Mordred and he stabbed me, I felt something I had never felt from a stab wound before, something I can't explain. Do you think there is any way it was that type of sword?" Arthur's eyes glinted with hope.

"I guess...if Morgana was able to get Aithusa to breathe on the sword, then it is possible."

"Then it's decided...we're going back to Camlann at first light."

As soon as Arthur left, Merlin walked over to the book which both Arthur and Gaius had been hovering over. He turned to Gaius instantly.

"What about Arthur's sword? Couldn't we just tell him of it's power?" Merlin knew going back to Camlann was a bad idea, Arthur had evaded his death once, but how many times could he continue to stop fate before it becomes inevitable?

"That may be our best option." Gaius agreed.

"How long do you think until she wakes up?"

"Well, you're the reason she is still unconscious. Your blow to her was so strong she didn't have time to respond back. I guess she could be out until sunset but that is only a hope. I was thinking you could do a confinement spell on the cell, meaning she won't be able to use her magic to break open the doors or harm anyone outside the cell. Then afterwards we will find a way to kill her without exposing you." Merlin suddenly felt guilty for his actions earlier, but knew it would soon become inevitable. The hype of capturing Morgana and defeating Arthur's destiny made him feel as if the time for Arthur to find out was imminent.


	3. Part 2 - The Curse of the Witch (Part 1)

Merlin

_So here's the next chapter, things will start happening now...well in a little while anyway as I am going on a holiday for the next couple of weeks and probably wont have wifi to post. BUT...I will hopefully be able to write whilst I'm away and thus will upload a bundle of chapters as soon as I get back. So I shall see at the end of the month and until then...enjoy. :)_

Season 6 Episode 1 Part 2

The Curse of The Witch (Part 1)

As soon as Merlin left Gaius' chambers, he began to run through hallway after hallway, knowing if he was spotting numerous questions would be raised. He began to slow down as he reached the next hallway. Shadows were reflecting off the walls which meant the Guards were in a close proximity to him. He immediately hid behind a pillar as the Guards walked past, staying as still as he could get. When the Guards had walked past completely, he began walking again.

A few minutes past and Merlin was feeling quite confident from not being spotted, which resulted in him becoming a little careless as he ran into Guinevere.

"I'm so sorry!" Merlin begun while picking up the handful of items which were in her hand before he crashed in to her.

"It's fine." she said while bending over and helping pick up the items, which made Merlin feel even worse.

"You're the Queen now, you shouldn't be helping me pick up my mess." Gwen, however, continued to help.

"So what are you in such a hurry for anyway?"

"I...uh forgot to clean Arthur's boots. You know how he is, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Ok." Gwen spoke before continuing on her way. With a smile, Merlin turned around, but as he swiveled he noticed a necklace lying on the ground. He immediately picked it up.

"Gwen, you forgot this." she turned around and walked back towards him.

"Isn't it beautiful? One of the children in the town gave it to me when I went down there." As if noticing the necklace for the first time, Merlin saw the dainty blue stone of the necklace.

"Sure." he answered, having no knowledge of jewelry, and handed it back to her.

"Well, I'll see you later." Merlin nodded and as he turned the corner, he sighed. So much for not getting caught.

As he reached the dungeon, he examined the area. Two of the Knights were standing outside her chamber, laughing and joking around. However, Merlin could tell by their eyes they were still holding their task of guarding Morgana. Merlin knew it was wrong to use magic against them, but he also knew he had no choice. With a flash of his hand and a glow in his eyes, Merlin rendered them both unconscious. Leaping over their still bodies, he saw Morgana lying helplessly on the ground. With her so still and quiet, it was hard to believe she had changed in to the evil monster she was. Without pondering this or a second longer, Merlin began to cast a spell. The condiment spell Gaius had taught him would trap her magic within the cell, causing her to be completely powerless until they found a way to kill her. Powerless that is in the sense that she had lost her magic, Merlin knew she could easily reveal his secret or hold it over him at any point and wished there was a way to silence her without having to kill her. Killing her now would only cause suspicion within Arthur of a traitor, which he didn't want happening.

As he finished the spell, he turned back to the Knights to see them shuffling. Without wasting any more time, he left.

Arthur was in a predicament. He knew Morgana's awakening would cause chaos and destruction which could destroy the land he had built. Even if he would be able to reach Camlann and find Mordred's sword, would he have enough time before Morgana would destroy them all. Maybe letting her go would be the best option after all. But it was his duty as King to punish those who deliberately act against the laws of Camelot. He had made up his mind in Camlann and he would not change it now, but still...would it be better if he did?

Sir Leon's presence didn't register within his mind for a few moment an when he did see him, his heart skipped a beat. He was the one who was guarding Morgana's cell, which means only one thing...

"Morgana is waking up."

Merlin was informed by Arthur almost immediately Morgana's awakening, which left him with enough time to poser over every possibility that could take place because of it. Was this really the time when Arthur would find out? Merlin presumed it must be as Morgana would not deliberately keep his secret hidden, knowing full well the chaos it would cause for him and also Arthur.

The steps he took to reach the cell were fast but full of hesitation. Would it be better for him to run away now?

Morgana had replayed the events of Camlann in her head so many times she could literally recount every action, every word, every...death. Her unrest eventually caused her to gain consciousness, however, this did not get rid of the sickening feeling in her stomach. Who was still alive? Had she lot everyone? No...she must at least still have Aithusa, but what about Mordred? The paining feeling increased at the though of his name. The young boy who she saved so long ago, who grew up to be such a strong man. The one person who in the end stayed by her side...but was that his end? Slowly and groggily, she began to rise, her eyes opening just enough to see the dark surroundings, interrupted every now and then by a light. She was aware of what her circumstances were well before she was conscious.

"Glad to see you're awake, Morgana." Arthur's voice spoke through the bars of the cell. Morgana glanced up, her devious smile encompassing her face. Behind him stood a handful of Arthur's knights, swords raised. Morgana's eyes shifted towards Arthur's hand leaning on his side, ready to reach out for his sword if necessary.

"Glad to see you can lie as well as your father. How's running the kingdom panning out for you anyway? I've heard a lot of things about what you're doing for this kingdom, not all good might I add." Morgana knew it was only a matter of time before she broke out of here anyway, unless Merlin had anything to do with it. She knew who was to blame for everything that had happened, and she also knew just how dearly he would reap his punishment. No one stood in Morgana's way, and she would kill anyone who tried. As if on cue, Merlin buckled in to the room, slightly out of breath. Morgana's smile increased. However powerful the warlock was, she had setting against him, something she knew he would protect with his life.

"Ah, Merlin. So pleased you could join the reunion." Morgana could smell the fear off him while Arthur gave him a glance. Three simple words was all she needed to speak in order for her to destroy all Merlin had worked for, three simple words... Merlin has

"Face it Morgana, you've lost. All your allies are dead, what have you got left?" As he spoke the words, Morgana knew exactly who he was referring to...Mordred. She felt her eyes flicker with Arthur's words as the pain seeped over her, but she immediately regained her demeanor. She would not let them see her suffering. Quickly and without hesitancy, she stared in to Arthur's eyes.

"Why brother, this war has barely begun." She spoke the words with as much evil as she could, and raised her hand towards the cell. Speaking an incantation, she could feel the magic course through her body and into the cell bars...which immediately reflected back on her and swept her off her feet, to which she fell and immediately lay unconscious.

Merlin was recovering from a state of shock. After Morgana's spell reversed on herself, Arthur and all the Knights stood in silence, obviously unsure of the situation. Merlin was the first to break the silence by suggesting the jail cell had always been impervious to magic, after all, the cell which Morgana had been placed in was at the most darkest and deepest part of the dungeons, other than the cave which Kilgharrah was trapped in. Seeming to be the only logic resolution to the problem, Arthur nodded and walked off, confusion plastering his face. Merlin thought that the problem concerning how the confinement spell occurred was nothing, however, compared to protecting his secret. Just how long did he have until Morgana told everyone. Obviously the confusion would create a perfect distraction for her to escape, so Merlin knew he needed to tell Arthur on his conditions so the impending was with Morgana would be evaded, but just how many times could he change fate before it crashed down upon him? Merlin made his way towards hi chambers as hastily as he could, but when he reached there, he saw both Arthur and Gaius leaning over a dead body. As he came through the door, both of them looked up.

"Ah, Merlin, good to see you. We have just found two people murdered within the town." Gaius spoke hesitantly before continuing.

"Both of them have no physical wound or internal damage, there I must conclude this happened by magic." The words rang within Merlin's ears, what was she up to now?


End file.
